A supporter of a related electronic device is generally a protective sleeve structure or an individual frame structure. However, regardless of the protective sleeve or the individual frame structure of the electronic device, the volume of the electronic device is increased, causing an inconvenient usage to users. Further, such additional protective sleeve or individual frame structure can cause radio frequency interference to the electronic device, and adversely affect the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a new type of electronic device is required to be developed.